Life support system
Life support system, life sustaining system, life system or environmental control system (ECS), was one of the most crucial systems aboard any spacecraft. Life support systems were in use as late as the late 20th century, when recyclic life support systems were planned for the Millennium Gate. ( ) As spacecraft became more advanced, life support sytems began including artificial gravity and inertial damper controls. When main and auxiliary powers failed aboard a starship, the system received power from batteries. In the most critical cases, a safeguard in the computer ordered the evacuation of the ship in question. ( ; ) Aboard some vessels, the imminent failure of the life support system constituted a blue alert situation. ( ) Travis Mayweather and his father once experienced aboard a vessel when the power generator went offline, grav-plating and life support went down. ( ) Life support systems and pressure domes could be used to make a class K planet more hospitable for Humans. ( ) A key component in 23rd century life support systems was the mineral topaline. ( ) In the distress call from a Romulan warbird in 2369 which the received, the status of the Romulan ship was included. Their life support systems were failing. ( ) The same year, the runabout returned from a routine mission in the Gamma Quadrant to Deep Space 9 because their life support was failing and the oxygen levels had dropped dangerously low. ( ) Major Kira Nerys and Doctor Julian Bashir responded to a priority one distress signal from the Kobliad transport Reyab whose life support and central power linkage was failing. ( ) Major Kira reported that life support was functioning normally after DS9 was hit by a gravimetric disruption caused by a nearby subspace rupture. ( ) Before its atmospheric dome was added, Internment Camp 371 relied on life support systems in its walls to provide atmosphere. Enabran Tain used the old systems to send a message to Elim Garak in 2373. ( ) After leaving Empok Nor, the Cardassians deactivated its life support systems. ( ) In the Battle of Sector 001, the lost its life support systems in the fight against the Borg. The Defiant crew, including Worf, was then beamed aboard the . ( ) Hirogen body armor had internal life support and could protect a Hirogen hunter while seeking prey in most hostile environments, including the surface of a collapsed star. ( ) A Federation starship had tricyclic life support systems with an independent power source. ( ) It appears that even when life support systems were disabled, it was still possible to maintain life aboard a starship for a limited period of time, using the oxygen that was already in the atmosphere. ( ) In the alternate reality, the life support systems of starships were controlled by a life support center located (in the) aft of the warp nacelles. If these systems were destroyed, there was no backup system in place. ( ) , a comatose Charles Tucker III was referred to, by Doctor Phlox, as being "on full autonomic life support". As evidenced by the same teleplay, an array of life support and monitoring equipment was scripted to be shown in "Similitude", connected to a fetus in a birthing tank. In the final version of the episode, though, this scripted collection of equipment does not appear.}} See also * Atmospheric system de:Lebenserhaltungssystem nl:Levenssysteem pl:System podtrzymywania życia Category:Life support technology